Percy Son of Chaos
by LordOrder
Summary: Read as Percy finds out who his father is after being raised without one, as he is thrown into another world entirely, the question everyone is asking though is why can Percy do things other Half-Bloods can't, just who is his father.


Percy Son of Chaos

Chaos POV(1000 years ago)

Why? Why must everything I hold dear turn on me, the only daughter who hasn't is Nyx, she has stayed by my side in this war between my family. Curse End for what he has done, what he plans to do. Our only hope lies on Earth where Gaias' sons and daughters rein, hopefully End has to rest after this war and hopefully a hero will be ready for my title by that time. As I look at Earth I whisper, "Be prepared Grandchildren for a war far bigger than what you expect is coming." As I look upon Earth from the Void I feel an emotion I never thought I would feel for once in my eternal life I feel…love. For once during this cursed war I smile for things might not turn out as bad for Earth as I thought.

Percy POV(Present)

Ugh! I've been at this school for a total of a year and things still suck though I'm glad I have my friend Grover, not sure I could have made it this far without him. Today though I'm hoping to have at least a bit of fun, Mr. Brunner is taking our Mythology class to the Museum as were on the bus heading there I think to myself '_why is Grover being weird today' _when we pull up to the museum I hear a strong voice in my head '**_be prepared young hero_** **_for things are about to surface which you will know not what they are' _**as we are going through the museum I stop at one stone carving of Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades bowing to the Creator as I look at the Creator I hear something, just a faint whisper '**_chaos'_** ' _what is chaos? is that his name?, but how would I know the creators name?' _I felt a hand on my shoulder I looked up and Mr. Brunner was also looking at the carving as he did he asked a question," Interesting question do you know who it is about?" I replied," Yes, it is of Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades bowing to Chaos" after I said the name the room darkened and suddenly got cold, Mr. Brunner was looking at me in shock of how I could know that name. He just looked ahead with wide eyes then rolled off to ask some more students some questions, but as I thought about it why was he shocked '_I'm going to find out why he was shocked' _as I was walking Mrs. Dodds came and asked if we could talk in private as we got into the room I looked back to see that Mrs. Dodds wasn't there, I heard a voice behind me," You didn't think we would find you" "What are you talking about" "Quit being foolish just hand over the bolt" " What bolt" as I asked that question Mrs. Dodds started transforming her body becoming leathery like and black as night with wings on each side then she spoke in a voice that wasn't hers " **Zeus master bolt you have it give it to me" **" What are you talking about?" I asked shaking in fear of whatever Mrs. Dodds had become "Percy" someone yelled as I looked over I saw Mr. Brunner he just threw something on reflex I reach out and grab it it's a pen ' _what the heck is a pen going to do' _" Cap the top" Mr. Brunner yelled reluctantly I did what he said imagine my surprise when a three foot golden blade replaced the pen I was just holding I almost dropped the sword in shock as I looked up I saw Mrs. Dodds flying towards me with her talons reached out for me I swung the blade and was bathed in gold dust. When I looked back for Mr. Brunner I saw nothing except an open door. As I walked out of the museum I saw Mr. Brunner outside on the steps with Grover as I walked over they had asked where I had been all I did was look at them like ' _you knew where I was, but why are they looking at me like this' _as we were on the bus Grover denied ever knowing of a Mrs. Dodds that are at our school as I went home I couldn't help but wonder '_why are they hiding this from me, what could the secret possibly be'. _I was excited to go home and see my mom this weekend was when we were going to Montauk which was a beach with a cabin that we go too every year. As I got home my mom was already there while Gabe my vile step father was playing poker with his friends, After we packed and said good riddance to Gabe we left for Montauk there was a bad thunderstorm outside but it was strange there was no lightning. We were having a good night so far until we heard a loud knock on the door when my mom opened It she saw Grover standing there and he looked scared I heard him say to my mom "Sally Percy needs to come to that summer place we talked about right now" I saw my mom well up tears but she nodded and told me to get in the car I asked her as we were driving "Where are we going mom?" "Were going to that camp that we talked about you going to in the summer" As we got to the hill the car was struck in the side by something, after Grover and my mom had gotten out of the car we started heading up the hill. When we got to the top I saw a stone pillar with an engraving on the top that read **Camp Half-Blood **as we passed under it I didn't see my mom when I looked back I saw that she was standing just on the outside of the pillars for some reason she couldn't come inside but where would my mom go to hide from whatever hit the car. I heard a roar and looked behind my mom there was a humanoid bull that was at least 10ft tall I shouted for my mom to look out, but as she looked back it grabbed her in its hand then while looking at me swiped its hand and my mom disappeared I felt a rage build up I have never been this angry in my life but as I looked at this creature in front of me with unhindered hate I felt a feeling like I could will something to happen and as I threw my hands out a blast of energy followed and I heard the same voice I heard in the museum '**_my son has finally awakened' _**and with that being the last thought I heard I passed out with Grover yelling my name and me staring into startling grey eyes.


End file.
